Cheese A Go-Go
Cheese A Go-Go is the 53rd episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It first aired May 4, 2007, and served as the first chapter of the Cartoon Network Invaded programming stunt. PlotEdit SPOILER: Plot details follow.Edit Frankie is running errands at the post office, mailing packages and sees Cheese at the door trying to get out chanting "gotta go" over and over. She offers to give Cheese a ride in the Foster's bus, to help bring him to where he needs "to go", but Cheese instead runs straight past the Foster's bus and across the road, miraculously without getting hit by any incoming cars. Frankie manages to wrestle Cheese back into the bus, where she drives them both to pick up Mac and Bloo from the movies (Bloo was disrupted in the middle of watching a movie about brain-sucking aliens) and then Coco and Eduardo from the dentist's. As Frankie drives the gang to pick up Madame Foster and Coco (who are settling a case in court against Jackie Khones about a sandwich), Bloo discovers that Cheese looks disturbingly similar to a picture of an alien in the "World Weekly Magazine" he's reading - is Cheese is an alien?! He tries to warn Mac (who has just been given a black-eye from Cheese), but Mac doesn't believe him. So when Bloo is left in the bus to babysit the still-frantic Cheese and a loopy Eduardo (who had twice the usual amount of anesthesia needed to remove a bad tooth), he uses his chance to go on a rampage to lure the "aliens" down, using Cheese as a "hostage". By the time Frankie and gang return to the bus, Bloo, Cheese and Eduardo have gone missing. Splitting up to find them, Wilt finds Eduardo running naked and trying to kiss people (they think he's trying to suck out their brains), and Frankie finds Bloo and Cheese up in an observatory, where Bloo is still trying to make futile contact with the "aliens". Frankie finally manages to catch and return Cheese to his owner Louise, who too, has no idea why Cheese keeps saying he's "gotta go". Just as everything seems to be settled, Frankie gets another call from Madame Foster; she, Mac, and the imaginary friends have been arrested for Jackie Khones and Coco refusing to pay the cop a sandwich, the panic that Eduardo caused (Wilt got arrested for this too though he didn't do anything bad) , Madame Foster and Mac in contempt of court (Madame Foster kept "out bursting" {Mac was trying to restrain her therefore, he innocent}) and, in Bloo's case, for infiltrating the observatory, and Frankie needs to go bail Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Madame Foster, and Jackie Khones out, but leaves Mac Foster her little brother in jail and in disgrace, Mac and Frankie went their separate ways, never to see each other anymore. Frankie starts crying. Mac and Frankie are no longer friends but enemies. Mac got sentenced to the electric chair for execution for his punishment never to be seen or heard from again. Everything at Foster's returns to normal when Mac is not at Foster's anymore. Meanwhile, at the afore-mentioned observatory, the scientists receive signals from a white glowing object outside the station that seems to be chanting, "Cheese... Cheese..." Cheese himself pops up out of nowhere and begins shouting again, happily this time: "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!" The episode ends with a glowing orb descending from the top-left part of the screen. The glowing orb is a U.F.O. containing aliens looking for dairy cheese or imaginary friend Cheese. "Cheese....Cheese.....Cheese....", which means Bloo is probably right. Spoilers end here. Notes * This is the first episode for the rest of the series to be originally made in 16:9 widescreen which is different than the 4:3 fullscreen version of Good Wilt Hunting zoomed into widescreen. * These are the reasons why the characters went to jail: * Bloo: The most guilty. He illegally used a Space Observatory Intercom to call out for aliens to take the annoying "Gotta-Go!" Cheese away. * Mac: The most guilty. He yelled at Frankie that he is not a witness for long and got sent to jail in a death row, got executed, never to be seen or heard from again * Eduardo: He started an invasion on the street kissing people who thought he was sucking their brains out. * Wilt: He was seen with Eduardo. The police probably thought he was chasing the people too. * Coco: She refused to pay a policeman a sandwich. * Jackie Khones: Punched a policeman in the eye when the policeman wanted him to pay him a sandwich. * Madame Foster: Lost the lawsuit to Jackie Khones for eating his Tuna-Sandwich, and didn't pay the debt to Jackie Khones. * This is the last episode featuring Mac before his execution. * This is the first episode featuring everyone against Mac. Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Episodes Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Episodes